User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Steve: The Story of The Magic Potions! (Part 2: Enchanted Potion!)
Steve: *Wakes up pretty slowly* Uh? Oh, Man! This was good! Jesse: Hey you are alive, :D And... You ruined my potion present! -_- Steve: Oh sorry! I didn't know i... I just wanted a drink and now i... *Then Steve very shaked and he started to get smaller and smaller* Jesse and others: :O Um... Steve? Steve: Eh, what? :/ Jesse: Oh look at yourself really! XD *Shows once a mirror to Steve and Steve notice that he turned into a chicken* Steve: EEK! BAWK! I'm a chicken? :( ;( Jesse: That's your punishment for drinking my potion, Steve! >:) XD Steve: ;( Aww... Why you be so evil to me!? ;( Ivor: Wait! :/... It is not a curse! :O :( It is a MAGIC potion! I once saw somebody drink it! You Then turn into something! So yes... I wonder now due what this came from and... Steve: Oh look! *Steve looks in Ivor's very small pocket and now finds somethings in it* Ivor: Ugh! Get for yourself, little chick your darn feather! Steve: Look! Ivor got other potions! :D Let's see how everbody else turn into something if drinking it... >:) Jesse: NO! Oh no way we turn into however something, NEVER! >:( Steve: Whoops, *He walks on a rock but he pretend that he even trip when he didn't* Phew, even don't notice i trip! >:) Jesse and everbody else: NO DON'T, STEVE! :O *Too late, everbody yet turned into things now nobody was human anymore... Or Minecraftian i often say!* *Jesse was a sheep, Even Petra and she was a cow, Axel an Iron Golem, Olivia is an Enderman, (Irony, because... she is scared, of them! XD) Lukas is an ocelot, Reuben backed up to a creeper and Ivor is a villager* Steve: There, we are all now even! XD Jesse: Your maaaarooon! You turned me into a sheeeeep! >:( Petra: Moooo! Wut? Hey i am a cow! Darn it, now i am fat! Axel: I am still bit... *Lukas punch his stomach* OW! Oh Iron Golem lol? Cool! :) Olivia: What the? *She start to see water and see how she looks like* AH! I AM AN ENDERMAN! :O Lukas: I am an ocelot, ironic this makes no sense even now because i have an ocelot as a pet! Reuben: Shhh! Shhh! (He can't oink anymore, he is a creeper) Shhhhhhh!..... Ivor: Oh Villager eh? Well we both are kinda grumpy! >:( Steve: So... So you guys love this? Everbody else: NO! >:( Steve: So... Something screwed this birthday up eh, what could it be? :/ Jesse: YOU! Your Baaa-d Booooy! >:( Jesse: Leave this birthday now, Steve! You are not welcome on this birthday anymore, this Baaanishment! >:( Grrrr! Steve: Oh, sorry i wanted to... Make everbody look useful... Petra: ;( What? How can you say "Useful?" Steve: Oh sorry, i meant... Helpful eh? But yes you know i should just go? Ok bye... *Steve even left and he seem sad* Ivor: Hey wait, Jesse! I know a person who only know how to well..... Stop this cursed potion i thought i saw something called: "Potion Expert!" Somewhere before? And with that person's help, we need everbody with us! Yes, even Steve! Even if he is annoying we need him, JESSE!? Jesse: Well... Uh? Lukas: Please, Jesse! I believe Ivor is right, btw i look cute, i am not on this angry side of Steve, and Steve have helped me at times, so what do ya say, Jesse? :( Jesse: Ugh! Fine... HEY! STEVE!! STEVE!? You can come with us! If ya want to! Steve: Really!? YAA-HOO! Wee-Hoo! Ya know what this means, Ivor? :D Ivor: Um, What?..... -_- Steve: ADVENTURE! YAY! :D Ivor: Groan, ya stole my quote! >:( Lukas: XD, you is funny, Steve! Steve: Thx! Jesse: Steve? Steve: HUH? Hey... How on this part well how you want to make me come with you? Jesse: Well uh... We need to find something, that turn us into humans again, Ivor mentioned something called A "Potion Expert!" And that can help us, i think, right Ivor? Ivor: Jesse is right! That could be helpful! We need even everybody with us, yes! Even you, Steve! Steve: YAY! Adventure! :D Ivor: Groan! :( Not again! >:( Lukas: Yes! Steve is with us yay! Axel: What? Are this a thing? Lukas: ? That i am happy Steve is with us? Axel: Yes? Lukas: Nope... I just think even he is cool and funny! *All walks away to find the Potion Expert!* End of Part 2! Category:Blog posts